Divino Amor
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Seria Saga, alguém considerado divino, capaz de sentir os mesmos desejos, inclusive carnais, dos meros mortais? [YAOI Saga X Kanon][LEMON]
1. I

- Você não vai!

Essas foram as suas palavras certeiras. Saiu correndo logo em seguida, desesperado. Saga não o entendia...

Havia apenas dito a ele que iria até a vila de Rodório. Ia lá com freqüência para ver as pessoas necessitadas. Uma delas era um senhor doente. E sua bela filha...

Estavam com algum período de paz no Santuário, portanto ele tinha tempo livre para ajudar as pessoas. Afinal, seu trabalho como Defensor da Justiça poderia ser feito não apenas com lutas, mas sim diretamente, de uma forma altruísta. Por que não?

Só que seu irmão, Kanon, estava muito ciumento ultimamente. Queria saber onde andava; o que fazia; enfim, cada milímetro de sua vida. E aquilo começava a chatear.

Ambos tinham quinze anos, e Saga fora sagrado o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos. Não era como um garoto de sua idade, seguramente; pois tinha cargos e responsabilidades enormes até mesmo para uma pessoa já madura. Seu irmão, pelo desinteresse, pela falta de apreço à deusa, e por não ter amor à causa, não foi o escolhido. Mas não por falta de capacidade ou força.

Kanon e eles eram os únicos filhos, gêmeos, de uma senhora grega já morta. Ela deixara um nome e uma reputação para eles em relação ao Santuário; por isso tiveram aquela porta aberta. Por serem a única família um do outro, eram bastante unidos. Mas Kanon começava a exagerar...

Estava paranóico. Se Saga saía para treinar sem ele, já era motivo para discórdia. Se Saga dava mais ouvidos ao Mestre do Santuário, era mais tormento ainda. Kanon andava até com ciúmes de Atena e do tempo quase exclusivo que Saga devotava a ela. Não entendia! É certo que o gêmeo talvez tivesse muito medo de perdê-lo, já que, além de ser seu único parente, Saga era seu único amigo. Kanon não podia se identificar aos outros, e como ele e Saga eram gêmeos idênticos, ninguém o conhecia; mas aí a coisa já havia extrapolado.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos foi até o quarto do irmão, onde ele estava deitado, quieto porém com o cenho fechado, na própria cama.

- Kanon...

Ele não respondeu.

- Kanon, o que há? Qual o problema com a visita a Gianopoulos?

Ele respondeu devagar.

- O problema é que... é que você se dedica tanto aos outros e não busca nada para você mesmo!

- Tenho moradia, sustento, o cargo de Cavaleiro de Athena. O que mais posso querer? Ademais, é meu dever também ajudar o próximo. Deveria tentar pensar também um pouco nos outros, pois o que damos também recebemos, e o que não damos não surge do nada.

- Você e essa sua conversa! - e virou para o outro lado.

- Eu vou de qualquer forma.

- Não!

Kanon se levantou de um salto e foi até o irmão.

- Ora vamos Kanon! Há algo nisso tudo que você não quer me dizer.

- Eu vou no seu lugar. Dê-me uma roupa sua, e eu saio.

Saga estranhou.

- Havia dito agora há pouco que não queria que eu fosse porque pensava demais nos outros... e agora vem com essa?

- Descanse, Saga. Eu vou em seu lugar. Sei seus trejeitos todos, ninguém vai perceber que não é você.

- Já que insiste tanto...

O gêmeo mais velho (sim, Saga era dez minutos mais velho que o irmão) cedeu algumas roupas suas, não sem estranheza. Kanon vestiu-se, levou os medicamentos necessários e saiu.

- Isso está estranho... vou ver no que vai dar.

Saga foi então, sorrateiramente, até a casa de Gianopoulos e se escondeu ali perto, de modo que podia ver o que acontecia no quarto do senhor através de uma janela aberta bem ali. Sendo possuidor de um conhecimento de ilusões de ótica maior até do que o da maioria dos Cavaleiros, não era visto ou sentido por ninguém. E esperava que o irmão também não o visse...

Logo avistou Kanon bater na porta da casa (Saga fora mais rápido, apesar de ter saído depois; sabia que o irmão iria devagar pelas ruas, algo característico de sua má vontade), e viu a senhorita Gianopoulos abrir a porta com seu lindo sorriso iluminado. Ela sempre atendia Saga com um esplendor diferente nos lábios... não, não só nos lábios, mas sim em toda ela. Duvidava que a moça brilhasse daquela forma o dia todo, quando ele próprio não estivesse lá.

Kanon passou por ela secamente. Foi até o senhor em seu quarto e tratou dele sem a prestatividade de Saga, e o mesmo, que estava observando tudo lá de fora, pensava que Kanon podia dar na vista; afinal havia dito que sabia de todos os "trejeitos" seus, mas agia de forma inversa.

Na hora de sair, após muitos agradecimentos do homem, a moça, Dalila, chamou-o a um canto.

"Saga..."

"O que foi?"

"Eu... muito... muito obrigada mesmo."

"Pelo serviço? Não é mais que minha obrigação."

"Não, não é sua obrigação! ... Se não fosse por você, não sei como daria conta do serviço de casa e do meu pai doente..."

Ela tomou da mão do suposto Saga, e a beijou ternamente. Kanon olhou-a quase fulminando com a expressão do rosto, mas logo se controlou.

"Até breve, Dalila."

O irmão de Saga saiu de lá carregado de ressentimento e algo muito ruim. O verdadeiro Saga sentiu tal energia negativa de longe. E ficou sabendo do porquê: evidentemente, Kanon estava com ciúmes da filha do doente também.

Ao chegar em casa, Kanon arrancou a roupa e foi até o lavatório. Estava possesso. Aquela mulher estava querendo Saga! Pois não o teria jamais, se dependesse de si.

Ao jogar a água fria no corpo, sentia-a ferver em contato com sua pele. Estava realmente com ódio daquela sirigaita intrometida.

As mulheres sempre roubavam os homens de suas funções, faculdades mentais básicas, e de seus anteriores contatos. A paixão era algo imprestável; fazia com que as pessoas largassem tudo em troca de um sentimento irracional e doente. E quando a paixão acabasse enfim... o que sobrava! Apenas um arremedo da pessoa que havia antes, humilhada, acabada, tudo por causa de uma mulher!

Naturalmente Kanon pensava assim por ser homem. Se fosse mulher, provavelmente repudiaria os homens, pois odiava não o sexo oposto em si, mas o fato de esse sexo oposto, principalmente uma tal de Dalila Gianopoulos, ser capaz de roubar-lhe Saga.

Nos últimos tempos, Kanon sentia algo além ainda da simples afeição por seu irmão. Queria-o sempre mais perto, mais condensado em si. Queria que fossem um só outra vez.

E aquele sentimento era estranho... já extrapolava os limites do chamado "normal" e ele sabia disso. Seu coração batia forte toda vez que o via; a vida parecia não ter mais significado sem ele; sua pele, seu cheiro, pareciam querer convergir para ele e tê-lo perto de si. Mais do que o normal, começava a pedir a Saga para dormirem juntos. O irmão estranhava, pois já não eram mais crianças. Só que mesmo assim cedia.

Kanon tinha apenas Saga; e pensava que, como ser humano, era impossível que Saga um dia não viesse a se apaixonar, por mais que dissessem que ele era divino e acima dos outros "mortais". Tal idéia o fazia ferver de ódio. Estava sim com um ciúme doentio de Saga, e não era para menos.

De vez em quando saía para a rua, fingindo ser Saga, e ouvia as conversas dos outros garotos de sua idade. Eles diziam, rindo, o que faziam com as garotas. Como as beijavam, como alguns deles já as tomavam. E tinha esgares em pensar que seu irmão um dia fosse querer fazer isso com qualquer pessoa.

Pois bem; se tivesse que fazer, que fosse consigo próprio.

Loucura possessiva? Talvez, mas era coerente para Kanon.

Saga chegou em casa e não viu ninguém. Mas sabia que seu irmão estava lá, em algum lugar, pois sentia seu cosmo.

- Kanon... está aí?

O gêmeo mais novo estremeceu ao ouvi-lo chamando. De ciúme e de alguma coisa mais. Saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Escute Kanon, eu...

- Não diga mais nada! Você e aquela garota estão de namoro, não!

- Daonde tirou isso?

- Do jeito que ela olhou pra mim pensando que era você, dos sorrisos radiantes, de tudo! Tudo! Essa mulher não vai mais ver você, está me ouvindo!

- Escute... eu...

- Não! Eu não posso perder você pra uma mulher, ouviu! Não posso! Se você se apaixonar por ela, vai deixar nossa casa, vai dormir com ela, dar carinho a ela e não a mim! Eu estarei finalmente sozinho, pois não tenho mais ninguém! Mais ninguém, entende!

- Kanon, pare!

- Não! Sinto você se esvaindo, por mais que eu tente segura-lo, e você... você aceita!

Saga estranhava aquele comportamento. Era mais explosivo que de costume, e também era difícil seu irmão se expor desse jeito. A única forma de parar com aquele falatório foi segura-lo pelos ombros e faze-lo olhar em seus olhos.

- Fique quieto!

O outro parou. No entanto, um desespero novo e insano enchia seus olhos. Se Saga estivesse gostando mesmo de Dalila, ele, Kanon, não poderia impedir. O desespero transformou-se em ódio, enquanto ele franziu o cenho e atirou tais palavras ao rosto do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos:

- Se você continuar indo lá ver aquela maldita, vou mata-la! Entendeu? Vou mata-la, privar ela de você para sempre!

- Eu não gosto dela! Entendeu?

- Como posso garantir que não gostará jamais!

- Qual seria o problema se eu gostasse dela? Você sempre estaria em meu coração como meu irmão.

- Não interessa, ela tomaria todo o seu tempo! Então eu por acaso não sei como ficam os outros rapazes quando apaixonados! Bobos, ridículos, pensando apenas na tal da amada! Não, você não vai amar ninguém acima de mim!

- Eu não amo a Dalila. Não amo, e não vou amar! Está bem?

Kanon silenciou por um pouco, mas não tinha confiança no que Saga dizia. Ainda estava tomado pelo choque e pelas imagens que vinham em sua mente, de Saga cedendo à moça e beijando-a, ou fazendo muito mais...

E no entanto não tinha motivos para tal. Saga realmente não sentia nada por ela. As pessoas diziam que vinham uns calores, umas vontades de ficar junto sempre, uma coisa enlouquecedora e sem controle quando sentiam paixão. E ele jamais sentira nada disso.

Até que Kanon, sem pensar, tomou Saga para um beijo. Foi inesperado e estranho no início, mas logo em seguida Saga se sentiu exatamente como diziam: com calor, impulsividade, uma vontade imensa de ficar junto. Passou as mãos pelo tronco desnudo de seu irmão, enquanto a língua macia e sinuosa dele explorava sua boca. Logo, com o movimento brusco e ansioso que as mãos faziam, a toalha de Kanon caiu e ele ficou nu. Passando uma das pernas pelo meio das de Saga, ele gemeu no meio do beijo e aprofundou-o com uma mão na nuca do outro. Mas antes que ele fosse mais longe, Saga parou e se desvencilhou.

Respirava com dificuldade, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Havia feito aquilo? Sim, havia... eles se beijaram com ardor, e isso não era o pior. O pior é que ele havia gostado, e sentia vontade de fazer mais.

Já havia ouvido falar em beijos e tudo mais, é claro, embora, por sua pureza de coração, fosse quase chamado de "divino". Todos, inclusive ele próprio, achavam que Saga não tinha maiores vínculos com o mundo material, e por isso não teria os mesmos impulsos sexuais que os outros; e se os tivesse um dia, seriam ocasionados por um motivo mais "nobre" do que a simples libido.

Apenas alguns segundos antes daquilo tudo, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos tinha todos os motivos para pensar dessa forma. Afinal, jamais sentira atração pelas moças, ou até mesmo por homens. Sempre estava em contato com as servas mais lindas, ou as aldeãs gregas, que em beleza não deviam nada a ninguém, e elas nunca haviam despertado nada demais em si.

Foi apenas com aquele beijo que ele sentiu-se dominado pela paixão, pela primeira vez. E era realmente incontrolável, como todos diziam. Pois sabia que era inapropriado gostar dessa forma do próprio irmão, e mesmo assim não conseguia fazer o coração bater com menos força.

Kanon também estava surpreso, mas sim com a própria coragem, não com o sentimento. Já sabia que era aquilo há muito.

- O que houve, Saga? Por que se afastou?

Saga virou-se de costas, como se evitasse o sentimento, e não Kanon em si.

- Não vê que somos irmãos? - ele disse afinal - Acha que está certo beijar o próprio irmão desse jeito!

- O que está certo então! Você pegar aquela garota, aquela Dalila, e largar de mim? De mim, que nasci com você, que dividi com você a mesma gestação, o mesmo sangue, o mesmo rosto! Hein! É certo romper os vínculos que tem comigo para criar uma família nova com ela!

Saga virou-se novamente para ele e o olhou surpreso, quase com perplexidade.

- Foi assim que nós nascemos, Kanon. Nós, e todos os outros seres humanos.

- Nós não somos como os outros seres humanos! Pois os outros irmãos têm família, amigos... eu não tenho ninguém! E mesmo qur tivesse, quero você! Você, ouviu? Só você me fará feliz, agora e sempre.

Os modos de falar de Kanon eram duros, mas seus olhos quase lacrimejavam.

- Kanon, eu... isso é incesto...

- Incesto é um nome que os homens dão. Por tanto colocarem carga de culpa no que mais queremos fazer é que vivemos tão frustrados.

- É algo sujo!

Saga dizia tais palavras como se quisesse afastar do próprio coração o sentimento que lá já estava arraigado, e há muito tempo. Apenas descobrira àquela hora algo que estava intrínseco em si. Pois sempre que fitava os olhos azuis e brilhantes de Kanon, algo grandioso o inundava, desde quando se conhecia por gente.

- Não é sujo, Saga. Nós já fomos um só no ventre de nossa mãe. Se fosse sujo reforçar um vínculo que remonta a tais origens, eu não sentiria que isso é a coisa mais pura que já experimentei em minha vida.

Saga não tinha argumentos contra aquilo. Como que uma separação ocasionada pela imperiosidade da reprodução e de fazer algo "certo" poderia ser mais puro do que dos gêmeos unirem-se através dos laços mais profundos? Apenas porque ambos eram homens? Apenas porque eram irmãos!

Afinal, as origens de incriminar o incesto eram, na verdade, provindas do fato de que parentes tinham grandes chances de gerar filhos defeituosos. E a aversão ao amor de dois homens partia do princípio de que daí não provém descendência. Então a única finalidade em manter um relacionamento era a de se reproduzir? Onde morava o amor, a necessidade de união nisso tudo? Era quase animalesco!

Então Saga compreendeu que o que sentia por seu irmão transcendia a pura "maquiagem" que a maioria colocava no amor. Não precisava ter chances de se reproduzir para sentir aquilo. Seu amor não era prático apenas, ou antes ainda interesseiro; era baseado só no que ele e Kanon sentiam. Mais do que isso até: quando algo sai do âmbito de simples cumprimento ou perpetuação da espécie, daquela velha máxima que diz que tudo é egoísmo, força bruta e instinto de passar os genes adiante, este algo ultrapassa os limites do físico, da luta pela vida, e alcança um plano superior. Não; o que ele e seu irmão sentiam era não somente mais puro do que a maioria dos amores: era sagrado.

Foi com esse pensamento de redenção que foi até os lábios de Kanon e iniciou outro beijo, que logo se aprofundou e intensificou mais e mais.

_To be continued..._

-----------------------

PS: Eu não esqueci o lemon não... é que pra deixar vocês com água na boca dividi em dois capítulos!

Reviews onegai... ou senão sou até capaz de não mostrar o resto... +risada maquiavélica on+


	2. II

No início Kanon não entendeu a repentina mudança de comportamento do irmão, mas aquilo não importava no momento; queria apenas se concentrar no carinho e deixar-se dominar pela sensação boa que o preenchia.

Aos poucos Saga foi se despindo da túnica, enquanto Kanon o livrava de suas calças, devagar. A maioria das pessoas, na primeira vez, sente receio ou medo, por não conhecer bem o corpo do companheiro, ou mesmo por não saber direito quem o outro é. Mas os dois se conheciam tão bem, tanto no comportamento quanto no corpo, que aquilo era tão natural quanto irem treinar de manhã.

- Venha... - disse Kanon, puxando-o de leve até o divã que havia no fundo da sala.

Ele foi o primeiro a acomodar-se, esperando Saga, que logo se sentou no colo dele para continuarem a se beijar, as bocas se atraindo como ímãs.

- Ainda acha que penso mais na Dalila do que em você? - disse Saga, enquanto Kanon beijava seu pescoço. O mais novo parou apenas para responder:

- Não, querido...

Logo eles foram novamente ao beijo que encontra as bocas; as mãos que exploravam os corpos um do outro não encontravam novidades, pois cada músculo, cada membro, até mesmo cada fio de cabelo, eram iguais aos seus próprios. Isso os fez sorrir.

- Eu te amo, Saga... não como um "enamorado", ou um irmão, ou o que quer que seja. Eu te amo como a alguém que já foi parte de mim, e que com certeza o é e será sempre.

Saga assentia, e entendia agora os ciúmes que Kanon tinha de si. Pois ao imaginar repentinamente o irmão com outra pessoa que não consigo, seu coração doeu. Mas logo voltou ao que estava antes, afinal estavam juntos, e isso valia mais que tudo...

Logo ambos se deitaram no divã, Kanon em cima de Saga, os cabelos deste último espalhados em cima do móvel, escorrendo ao chão. Kanon entrelaçou as pernas às de Saga e beijou-o com avidez mais uma vez, uma avidez que requeria muito mais da alma do que do corpo.

Quanto a Saga, envolveu os quadris do irmão com as pernas, mostrando que estava pronto para aquilo. Todos diziam que doía, mas ele, que convivia diariamente com a dor e sua superação nos treinos, não se importava com isso.

Porém Kanon retirou as pernas de debaixo das dele, colocou-o sentado, passou as suas próprias por cima dos quadris dele, sentou-se em seu baixo-ventre e em seguida ergueu-se um pouco, para ir baixando devagar, intencionando guiar a ereção de Saga para dentro de si.

O mais velho, que esperava justamente o oposto, teve um sobressalto. Não havia problema se doesse em si; mas no outro... não sabia como encarar isso.

- Kanon... não quero feri-lo! - Saga ainda tentou se desvencilhar, mas o irmão o impediu, pressionando as coxas contra as laterais dele.

- É impossível que me fira, Saga.

- Mas... não! Isso dói, você deve saber!

- Eu já me preparei antes.

O mais novo sorria. Sim, havia lido algumas "coisas" antes de tomar aquela decisão, embora não gostasse muito de ler. E durante algum tempo, algumas vezes por dia, ia se preparando com os próprios dedos, para que não houvesse um grande impacto quando chegasse o dia. E queria, mesmo, doar-se a Saga na primeira vez. Não se importava; pelo contrário, fazia mesmo questão de ser um "presente" a seu querido gêmeo.

Ao ver a confiança de Kanon, o outro não insistiu mais no contrário. Ao passo que o membro foi entrando, o mais novo fechou os olhos, esperando pela pior dor possível. Mas tudo lhe pareceu, no final das contas, apenas um incômodo inicial moderado, algo que era bem mais como um estranhamento por nunca ter entrado um pênis ali dentro, do que dor. Isso talvez se devesse a ele estar acostumado a sentir muita dor todos os dias, ou por ter uma resistência física fora do comum, ou simplesmente porque esperava desde sempre algo muito pior. Ou ainda, talvez, porque a coisa não fosse realmente como os boatos diziam.

Após guiá-lo inteiro para dentro de si, sentando-se finalmente e relaxando os quadris, Kanon riu. Afinal, a "pior parte" havia sido muito mais simples do que imaginara.

- E... e então? - disse Saga, que mesmo adorando a sensação nova, quente e apertada, não deixou de pensar no que Kanon estaria sentindo.

- Foi tranqüilo. Eu disse que era impossível você me ferir.

O jovem Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sorriu, aliviado, e acariciou as pernas de seu irmão, rindo um pouco também.

Kanon inclinou o tronco, fazendo com que Saga saísse um pouco de si, para beijá-lo na boca outra vez. E foi como se as duas almas se unissem. Nesse momento, Saga percebeu que tinha razão ao pensar que se um dia sentisse atraçãio sexual, seria motivada por algo muito maior do que a simples libido, e que aquilo que estava vivenciando era, realmente, quase divino.

Ainda embalado no beijo, Kanon começou a levantar e sentar com os quadris, devagar, o coração dizendo-lhe sempre o que fazer. Saga não se movia, com medo ainda de machucar o irmão com algum movimento brusco. Mas logo até mesmo o simples incômodo inicial passou, e Kanon começou a mover-se com mais desenvoltura. Um espasmo delicioso de prazer percorreu o corpo de Saga, que não conteve um gemido.

Isso apenas excitou Kanon mais e mais. Erguendo-se novamente e sentando-se outra vez, começou a se mover mais rápido, gemendo também, sentindo as gotas de suor aflorarem.

O gêmeo mais novo tomou uma das mãos do irmão e começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem com ela em seu próprio membro, no mesmo ritmo em que se movia. Saga logo foi pegando o jeito, e não precisou mais que Kanon o guiasse, estocando o membro dele logo por conta própria.

Kanon levantava-se bastante, para sentar com tudo logo em seguida, sentindo o irmão entrar inteiro em si, tocando em seu ponto sensível. Quando isso acontecia, gemia mais profundamente, mesclando o nome de Saga aos simples sons emitidos por sua boca.

O mais velho intumescia-se de prazer, aproveitando a mão livre para explorar o corpo quente e escorregadio de suor do mais novo. Passava as mãos por suas costas úmidas, subindo por sua coluna, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado e arrancando-lhe sorrisos. E ao olhar aquele rosto corado, aqueles cabelos grudados na fronte, viu que eram um só, e que ninguém poderia ser tão querido a si quanto ele.

Ambos começaram a sentir o prazer mais intenso, ao passo que um calor se espalhava pela região do baixo-ventre. Nessa hora, Saga, que já não pensava, passou a mover-se finalmente junto com o irmão. Ambos não precisaram dizer nada para que o ritmo estabelecido fosse igual da parte de um e outro: eles simplesmente sabiam.

Com as mãos livres se entrelaçando, também repletas de suor, as bocas repetindo vez após vez o nome do gêmeo que estava consigo, ambos atingiram o clímax. Foi como uma implosão que os levou a exceder o prazer, tendo de expelir um pouco para fora por conta disso. As mentes foram capazes apenas de pensar no respectivo irmão, e em como eram inseparáveis, principalmente a partir de então.

Um cansaço delicioso tomou conta dos dois após isso, e Kanon não tardou em desencaixar-se de Saga, para em seguida deitar-se sobre ele com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos fechados. O mais velho abraçou-o, e ficaram daquela forma por um tempo, entre a consciência e o sono. Até que o mais novo quebrou o silêncio:

- E então? Como se sente após isso tudo?

- De alma limpa... - foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu, e era verdade.

Afinal, havia feito algo novo, mas com seu conhecido irmão. Se o fizesse com qualquer outra pessoa, talvez sentisse que havia "ultrapassado" algum limiar; era o que diziam quando acontecia a primeira vez, não? Mas fora com Kanon, aquele que ele não somente conhecia desde o útero, mas tamém alguém com quem já fora uno. Sentia-se exatamente igual ao que era antes, sem ganhar malícia, como chamavam; apenas havia reforçado e aprofundado um laço que sempre existira.

- Alma limpa? - gracejou Kanon - Até pouco tempo atrás era algo sujo...

Saga riu:

- Eu estava enganado. É muito mais puro do que a maioria das coisas...

Kanon o abraçou e o beijou na testa, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Me perdoe, Saga, se fui exagerado em meu ciúme.

- Eu entendo. Na verdade, se uma garota pegasse em sua mão com certa intenção, como Dalila fez com você pensando que era eu, eu ficaria bastante chateado... mas não se preocupe. Vou dar um jeito de deixar claro para ela que não a vejo dessa forma.

Kanon aconchegou-se ao peito de Saga, sentindo seu coração leve. O ciúme havia amainado, dando lugar à tranqüilidade.

- Espere aí! - exclamou após um minuto - Como sabe que a moça pegou na minha mão! Por um acaso andou me seguindo!

- Não há mesmo como escapar! Segui sim. Queria saber o que ocasionava aquele seu comportamento estranho. E agora que sei...

Ambos riram, partindo para um doce beijo em seguida.

- Engraçado! Quando cheguei da casa de Gianopoulos, foi como se o sentisse indo embora, Saga. Precisei jogar uma água fria sobre o corpo, para não enlouquecer! E veja você, agora o sinto tão meu que esses momentos parecem quase longínquos!

- Sim! O tempo tem um caráter muito mais psicológico do que físico.

- E veja também que tanto eu quanto você precisamos de outro banho! Ande, vamos!

Kanon deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Saga antes de se levantar e ir ao banheiro.

O mais velho seguiu-o, e logo estavam numa algazarra de jogar água um no outro. Kanon apanhou Saga de surpresa, derrubando ambos na banheira.

- Kanon, veja só! Você fez uma molhação danada aqui! Pra limpar vai ser uma coisa!

O mais novo ria um riso solto:

- Fique sossegado. Agora o mais importante é dar banho em você, e não no chão.

Kanon fingia inspecionar algo novo. Levantava as madeixas do gêmeo, como procurando alguma coisa perdida. Logo pegou o xampu e foi espalhando nos cabelos dele.

- Está vendo? Eu sei como cuidar do meu irmão...

Saga sorria, enquanto esfregava o próprio corpo.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Kanon. A paixão não é algo cego ou impensado quando direcionada a você, querido.

Eles se abraçaram, sentindo a luz do sol entrando pela janela e enchendo o recinto. A vida, no entanto, logo trataria de plantar uma semente de sombras na vida dos dois, a qual cresceria primeiro no coração de Kanon, por ambição, mas também por ciúmes. Não haveriam mais Dalilas na vida de Saga, mas sim uma tal deusa Atena, por quem ele seria todo cuidados. Kanon sabia que, além de tudo, ela também era mulher. E como não seria tão fácil extirpar ela do coração do irmão, ao contrário do que acontecera com a filha de Gianopoulos, Kanon levaria a cabo o que prometera já com a aldeã grega: matar a intrusa. E não o concretizaria, pois seu próprio irmão, o seu adorado Saga, o impediria com um castigo mortal.

Mal sabia Saga que quebrar algo sagrado como o amor dos dois, muito mais do que a devoção por qualquer deus os deusa, lhe traria inevitavelmente a pior das loucuras que poderia experimentar.


End file.
